


距离

by sayayayuu



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayayayuu/pseuds/sayayayuu
Summary: 无能力AU。学生E/老师C。Erik穿过人群向校门外走，视线四下搜寻着那个人影。今天是高中毕业典礼，校园里外到处都是绽放光彩的笑脸，伴着最美好的祝福与欢声笑语。他只想赶紧找到那双蓝眼睛。





	距离

Erik穿过人群向校门外走，视线四下搜寻着那个人影。今天是高中毕业典礼，校园里外到处都是绽放光彩的笑脸，伴着最美好的祝福与欢声笑语。  
他只想赶紧找到那双蓝眼睛。接近六年没再见到的那个人，是不是还和从前一样。

他在那儿。没有像遥远记忆里那样穿着T恤和牛仔裤，而是灰蓝色调的西装衬衫，衬着那双眼睛，在此刻的天空下分为清蓝。  
哦，他和记忆中一样美。  
也许比从前还要好看。  
“毕业快乐，Erik。”Charles露出笑容，“我如约来了。”  
Erik觉得脸上有些发烫，“谢谢你能来，Char…Xavier老师。”

离开学校后，两人默契般地一言不发沿街走着，末了在一家咖啡店坐下。  
“坦白说我很意外，你会请我来。”Charles注视着自己曾经的学生，“我也真的很高兴，你能去到一直想去的大学。”  
“那是因为你。”Erik下意识地轻声道。  
“Erik？”  
眼前的人眼里仍然满是笑意，Erik决定不再隐瞒。“我喜欢你，Charles。”  
笑意凝固了一秒，随即延续，“作为你曾经的老师，现在也能听到你这么说——”  
“一直很喜欢。所以我才选择去C大。”Erik看着那汪蓝色里的笑意彻底凝固，不曾破碎便已消散，可他一定要说下去，“这就是我和你说过的，毕业后我想做的事。我——”  
“不是那样的，Erik。”Charles轻轻摇了摇头，“你喜欢我，是对老师的喜欢。”  
“不。”  
“你只是没有意识到。等你遇上别的什么人，你就会明白这里面的不同——”  
“不。”Erik的语气意外镇定，虽然他的心已经开始颤抖。虽然他早就预料到Charles会这样回答，“那就换个说法，爱。”  
Charles笑了。  
“我爱你，Charles。”  
“那是不对的。”  
“没有什么不对。”  
“如果我曾让你有什么误解，Erik，我很抱——”  
“不要抱歉，Charles。”  
“可我不能接受。你没有想清楚自己到底——”

就像无解的题。Erik记不清最后他们就这个问题争论了多久。也许目前最好的情况是，Charles最后还是和他友好地道别并再次祝福他顺利毕业，并没有要和他断绝往来的意思。也许。  
回到家里，Erik仿佛突然失去全部的力气，直接躺在了地板上。  
窗外已是繁星点点，他却无意去开灯。那些星辰，就好像是透过遥远的岁月，一眼不眨地凝视着他。

1.  
Charles找了份兼职辅导教师的工作。虽然Raven一再对生物专业的人跑去教英语表示怀疑，“你要教高级英语？还是专业英语？”  
“少儿英语。”  
“哦。”Raven飞速抓起一片面包，今天是周六，可她刚加入的社团早上有个户外活动，“等等Charles你说什么？”  
“少儿英语。”Charles重复道。  
噗。Raven脑中的念头简直要具现在空气中，一声大大的噗。只是可惜，嘴上叼着的面包让这没能实现。  
“所以你要去教小孩子。”  
“只是从孩子的角度去体验一下？我认为偶尔转换一下看这个世界的角度也是一件很有趣的事。”  
“说不过你。”Raven撇撇嘴换上鞋便出门了。

暑假刚刚开始，不少孩子却纷纷开始新一轮的补习。未到上课时间，便已陆续来了不少学生。Charles走上前按照座位挨个记录他们的名字，以便用最快的时间把名字和人对上号。他核对了一下负责人事前给他的联系表，这个班大多是四年级即将升上五年级的孩子。  
第一天的课比他预想的还要顺利。第二天也是如此，他几乎没有碰到什么问题，这个班的孩子都很努力，也几乎都很活泼，大都乐于和他互动交流。

第三天，Charles走进教室便注意到后排坐着一位成人，他在想这是哪位教务来抽查听课或是哪位学生家长的时候，一个声音在他旁边低低地说：“Xavier老师，我妈妈今天来听课。”未等Charles回应，声音的主人便匆匆走出教室，也许是出去拿什么东西。Charles甚至没看清到底是谁，只知道是个男生。  
Charles暗暗扬起嘴角给自己鼓气，并不会有什么不同，他只要按照自己的步调上好这节课就好。很快铃声响起，大家都回到了座位上。

值得欣慰的是学生们已经开始和他形成一种默契，讲解和讨论完知识点，很快便到了最受欢迎的PK环节。全班人分为两大组，抢答语法点和复述当天课上学的新对话。抢答并且正确作答的给自己组加分，并且能够“冰冻”对方组一人，让其失去战力不再能参与抢答只能端正地坐在座位上。当天课上胜利的那组放学会领到Charles准备好的小奖品，虽然只是些小文具或者糖果，但孩子们总是为此豁出全力乐此不疲。  
不知是彼此已经足够熟悉，还是今天的内容触到了孩子们的兴趣点，这堂课的气氛好到让Charles有些惊讶。大概就是那种，他一发出指示下一秒教室天花板就要被两组学生掀掉的感觉。两组各有一名学生今天格外积极，前两次课上Charles并没有太过注意到他们两个。即将下课，他布置好作业，表扬了课上表现突出的学生，给胜利的那组发了礼物。  
下课后，听课的家长对他笑了笑点头表示感谢，没有多说些什么便离开了。这倒有些意外，他本以为家长还会再谈谈孩子的情况或者什么别的需要。  
Charles忽然意识到今天特别活泼的两个学生里，其中一个似乎就是今天课前和他说家长来听课的，但他不确定到底是哪一个。

不过一天后他就知道了。Erik Lehnsherr。这个孩子提前一小时就来到教室，懒得回办公室午饭之后直接来到教室里休息的Charles盯着过早来的学生，正准备开口。  
“我妈妈说你的课上得很好。”Erik丢下这么一句话便走到自己的座位上，放下书包拿出书，接着又走回讲台这里，“Xavier老师，我可以把课文背给你听吗？”  
“当然。”Charles对这个学生抱以鼓励的微笑。这是个好孩子。

仅从前两天的课堂表现看，Erik并不在积极活跃的那部分里，因而最初Charles对他印象不深。或许是第三次课母亲来听课的缘故，或许是那天Charles表扬他的缘故，接下来的每一天Erik都早早来到教室。背书。  
他的水平远不止于此，比起机械地背书直接进行口语会话更适合他。但既然本人坚持，Charles也会认真地听，并且细致地给他指出可以改进的地方。  
有天他甚至在教室里听到外面走廊上有人大喊着“快看Lehnsherr又像狗一样去找Xavier老师了肯定又是去背书”，接着便是Erik“背书怎么了”的反驳，下一秒Erik便走进教室，随后是和之前每天一样的程序。  
Charles觉得这些孩子真是可爱得很，不自觉勾起嘴角。

暑期班的课一期十天，第九天新课内容很少，因为包含这期课的随堂考试。Charles结束新内容，询问孩子们是愿意让他带着再过一遍要点，还是像往常一样“冰冻PK”巩固今天的内容后再考试。  
“我们要玩游戏！”“让我们比赛当堂背书也可以！”“不要复习！反正回家还是要看书！”  
Charles有些哭笑不得，“我是想带你们再复习一下的。”  
前排的一个女生看向他，“Xavier老师，我们在家都复习好了。而且他们说的没错，我们回家后家长也会让我们继续学，只有你会带我们玩游戏，所以求求你了让我们和平常一样吧。”  
“好。”Charles点点头，“不过一会儿的考试，你们要冷静下来仔细一点。考得不好我会生气的。”  
“不会的。”有人低声说，“我们都会考得很好很好的。”

终于第十天、最后一堂课也结束了，每个孩子都开心地向Charles道别，说以后还要上他的课，也有做出怪样大喊再也不要上他课的。他注视着这些小小的身影，想着今后不知还有没有机会再教他们。他真的很喜欢这个班。这也是他教的第一个班啊。  
他正准备收拾东西，突然发现教室里还有人没走。“Erik？”  
男孩迎上他的目光，“我今天忘记带钥匙了。中午打电话给我妈妈，她让我放学在这里等一会儿，她下班过来。”  
“这样啊。”他也希望以后还能有机会教这个孩子。Charles把书放进包里，突然又抬起头，“你今天还有别的作业吗？”  
Erik有些疑惑地看了他一眼，摇头。  
“过来。我电脑里有电影，在你妈妈来接你之前一起看吧。”  
男孩立刻冲上前搬起一张凳子坐到Charles旁边。  
“真好看。谢谢你，老师。”Erik离开前对Charles说道。

晚上，Charles收到了一条信息。是Erik的母亲，Edie。  
“真的非常感谢您，Xavier老师！Erik这孩子原本对英语已经有些排斥了，从前我都不让他上课外辅导班的，这次也是听朋友介绍说这里不错于是带他来试试看。能遇到您真是他的幸运！感谢您对他的鼓励和教导，还有每次课后都非常细致地点评，也让我充分了解他的学习状况。他真的非常喜欢您！您已经是他最喜欢的英语老师了。相信您今后的教学生涯一定也会非常精彩！”  
这真是最棒的结课礼物，不是么。

2\.   
寒假和春季Charles再次回到这所培训学校做兼职老师。新的班级，新的学生。也有一些熟悉的面孔发现讲台上的是他后表现出欣喜。Charles不时也会想起第一个班的孩子们，后来带的班也很好，但从没有像那个班一样，每一个人都充满着热情。或许只是因为那是他教的第一个班，遇到的第一个班如此优秀是他的幸运。他由衷地为那些孩子骄傲。 一次课间他在走廊上碰到了Erik。Erik一个人背着书包快步走着，猛地发现Charles在他面前，男孩一时涨红了脸。Charles笑着和Erik打招呼。 半晌，灰绿眼睛瞪着蓝眼睛，“哦……是你。”接着Erik便转身跑走了。 再见面已是夏天。距离他们初见整整一年。 同样的第一节课，同样的，Charles提前开始记下学生们的座位和名字。在他不断询问的过程中，人已经来齐了。记录完毕后，Charles示意他们正式开始这一期的课程，他正准备开始自我介绍，有人打断了他。 “老师，你为什么不问我的名字？”是Erik。 “我知道你的名字，Erik。Erik Lehnsherr。”Charles微笑着表示自己还记得Erik，他当然记得自己教过的学生。 但这次，有什么和一年前不一样了。  
Erik开始在课堂上和他顶嘴。虽然这些顶嘴似乎并没有太多实际意义，更多是对Charles没有次次都让他发言的不满。Erik也没有像一年前那样每天提前一小时就跑过来，而是和大部分同学一样在课前十分钟左右才到。   
“又没拿到A+。”“Xavier老师对A+控制得好严格。”“哇我居然犯这种愚蠢的拼写错误亏死了！”每天的作业都是一篇作文，Charles总是用课前和课间就改出来。这不，现在又到了每天例行的“我怎么就没写得更好点”时间。 Erik看了看批改好的作文，拿起本子走向Charles。 “为什么不能评A+。”一反近日课上和Charles“顶撞”的状态，少年的语气格外平静。 Charles看着摊在他面前的作文，“我认为你还可以写得更好，Erik。” 男孩皱起眉头，以一个几乎不会被察觉的幅度。但Charles还是捕捉到了。 “我的作文里一点错误都没有。Emma的和我差不多，你给她打了A+。” “Erik，我相信你能做得更好。”Charles看着Erik的眼睛，认真地又一次说道。 Erik一瞬间漏出探究式的表情，但很快就恢复了无表情的状态。“我知道了。”他拿回作文本走回座位，没有看到身后的Charles一直注视着他还轻轻叹了口气。当Erik重新坐下向Charles看过去时，Charles已经在指导另一个学生了。   
从下一天起，Erik又开始提前一小时来教室。不过不像以前那样跑来背课文，而是拿着作文本直接摊在Charles面前，看着Charles改完，再拿回去，便坐在座位上自己看书。没有多余的话，也没再提出过问题。课上倒是一如既往的积极。 最后一天课程结束，Charles在给Erik的评语（评语会直接发送到家长的用户端）里写道：“很高兴这学期Erik又能分在我班上，他现在的水平和一年前我第一次教他的时候相比又有了很大的进步。暑假剩下的时间好好整理学过的内容，也要好好放松好好玩！相信Erik还会取得更大的进步！”  
Edie的回复很快就到了：“谢谢Xavier老师！每次都诚恳地给Erik好多宝贵的建议，他特别喜欢您呢！遇到您真么好的老师真是他的幸运！”  
“不用谢！我是真的希望他能更加出色，这也是这段时间他可能觉得我对他有些过分严格的原因。好好加油，希望明年这个时候能听到他升学的好消息！”  
“好的好的，谢谢老师的祝福。这个暑假又遇到你，他可开心了。一直都说你是他第一喜欢的老师：）”  
“^_^” 

3\.   
之后Charles再没去那里做兼职了。随着他专业研究上的进展和突破，能够分散的精力越来越少。实验室和图书馆占据了他大部分的时间，每天和Hank他们聊着实验数据带来的每一次惊喜或是惊悚，大概便是那段时间的例行休息环节。 但这就是他所热爱的。每一天都是忙碌，而又快乐着。 直到平安夜。他们一群人久违地来到酒吧里狂欢庆祝。   
回去的路上，手机响了。  
Charles并没有像Hank一样喝醉，后者此刻正和Sean肩并肩踉踉跄跄地在Charles旁边努力沿着街道地砖形成的缝线走，并一边高歌着“Summers是我们的王”。而当事的两位Summers，Scott和Alex兄弟也在一旁乐呵呵地拍着手。  
Charles也有些微晕沉，看都没看屏幕显示便接通来电。   
“圣诞快乐，老师。” “圣诞快乐！你是……？”Charles这才注意到这是一个陌生的号码，但电话那头的声音有些耳熟。 对方沉默，似乎是在等他猜。 Charles想一定是过量的酒精限制了他的思考和反应。很熟悉，太熟悉了。可是，是谁？是哪个学生？ “我之前在教务那里要到了你的电话。”对方自己打破了沉默。 “哦。” “以后也可以打给老师你吗？” 他当然不会让自己的学生失望不是么，“可以，当然可以。再一次。Merry Christmas, Erik.” 对面似乎长长舒了一口气，接着便挂上了电话。

***  
Charles讲课的时候从来不把手机揣在身上，而是习惯放在讲台的一角。只要没有紧急来电什么的，他的手机会一直在那呆到当天的课结束。 当然啦，课间的时候，喜欢围上来找他问问题或者聊天的学生里也总不缺那么几个拿起他手机玩的。不过他从不透露密码，即使被调皮的学生把可怜的手机折腾到锁起来。   
“我是不会告诉你们密码的。别想了。”他故意让语气显得很，欠揍。虽然这也是他自己的一点原则。 “老师手机里肯定有好多游戏！”“说不定还有女朋友照片呢！”“老师有女朋友？？” 这样的戏码每次课间都乐此不疲地上演。   
Erik也会在课间扎在围上讲台和Charles说话的那堆人里。但其实他从未在这种时候和Charles说过什么。只有一次，Charles原本在和另外两个学生聊天，突然来了个电话，Charles回应了几句便放下手机继续转向话题未完的学生。 Erik下意识地看了眼手机。Charles忘了锁屏。   
大约这就是鬼使神差。大约他早就想，他从一开始就想这么做了。 Erik趁Charles和周围的人的注意力都不在这里，拿起手机飞快地拨了一个号码。随后删除了那条通话记录。   
我和你的距离，是我的座位到你的讲台的距离。那只有五步，对我来说却无比遥远。 此刻甚至远到只能通过电磁波才能听着你的声音，想象你的样子。 但我却觉得离你近了一点。 Merry Christmas, Charles.

***  
跨年的那天夜里，Charles又收到了Erik的一条短信，上面只有一句：“Happy new year.” 他回了同样的祝福，便没再深想。 之后Erik总会在节日发来特定的一句祝福。Charles通常也会同样回应。   
这种隔几个月一次不能更简短的交流，直到Erik向Charles说自己去了哪所中学，Charles才开始试着和这个学生聊开话题。不得不说现在的孩子大都早熟，但在一些问题上又难免稚嫩。但Charles很欣赏Erik对许多事都有自己独到的想法。这种交流开始从节日例行祝福变为每个周末，或是平常的某天晚上。   
新来的后辈几次撞见Charles一边做着实验或是写着东西、一边又盯着手机时不时戳一阵后，好奇地询问那是不是Charles的女朋友。 一旁的Sean笑道，“那是他的小朋友哈哈哈。” “是我以前带过的学生。”Charles正色道。 “行了Charles，那就是你的宝贝疙瘩呗。我是不知道有几个辅导老师提供课后服务的周期有这么长的。” Charles不再理会，决定任他们侃下去。哪个老师会对自己的好学生、有思想有主见、学习做事都非常认真的好孩子说不呢？ 这种交流持续了两年左右，突然Erik的信息就断了。起初Charles还会想这孩子什么时候才会来信息，随后他又料定大约是专注学业的问题。或者，是遇到了更好的老师？更好的交流对象？他没有主动去询问。

不过到了又一年的平安夜，他主动发去了一条祝福短信。Erik回复了他谢谢和圣诞快乐，便不再有下文。但之后的日子里他们的节日惯例短信还是保留了下来。渐渐地，Charles也只有在节日问候以及偶尔的空闲里，偶尔地会想到Erik了。 直到Erik的非节日短信再次到来。“我下周就从高中毕业了。” Charles先愣了一下，这才意识到他们已经认识六七个年头，也许接近八年？ “祝贺你，Erik。” “我要去C大了。” “C大？哪个？”Charles觉得自己一时有些糊涂。 “我一直都想进C大。” 他一定是太兴奋才犯了傻，为这个学生，为Erik高兴。“欢迎你，校友。” 他们又聊了一些，Charles表示自己作为老师应该给他一份毕业礼物。毕竟这是当初还青涩的他第一次教的班上，最令他自豪的学生。虽然那只是一份兼职。 最后他们说定，Charles会去参加Erik的毕业典礼。 于是就有了本文最初的那一幕。 

4.  
Charles回去后，觉得自己的拒绝可能有些过了，但这样干脆一点才是对的。他依然希望维持这段师生关系，Erik始终都是他的学生。他没有再去询问Erik去了哪个学院哪个专业。 却又在正式开学前教务系统开放后第一时间进行了查询。 不在他这个学院。 Charles突然觉得心里一块石头落下，终于放心的感觉，但又掺杂着一点别的什么。

他把这种奇怪的感觉归结为不久前和Erik之间的尴尬对话，他想自己那天最后可能几近落荒而逃。 “你后来待我是平等的。你也和我说过你的事。” “可是Erik，那也是在作为老师的同时，作为一个朋友和你交谈。你有你的……而我，可以是你的朋友，但也始终是你的老师。” 然而在Erik眼里，Charles却是和记忆里的一样温和从容，也一样清晰、明确地回应他。只不过这次Charles不像从前那样默许他，赞同他，或是提出对他更好的建议。而是拒绝。自己才是丢盔弃甲的那一个。 开学后的两周两人并没有遇到，本身都有各自的活动范围。Charles想着Erik或许已经能冷静下来看待他们之间的关系了。 第三周才开课的选修课上，Charles一进教室便有些吃惊但又并不意外地看到了已经坐在第三排座位上的Erik。他忽然记起最初的那个夏天，Erik也是坐在教室里的第三排。紧接之后的那个夏天也是。 下课后自然还有来找他答疑或是讨论的学生。   
Erik不在其中，看来他已经走了。   
随着其他人三三两两离开后，Charles看了眼已经空荡荡的教室，开始收拾自己的东西。 门轻轻扣上的声响。 Charles以为是保洁人员进来发出的声音，“我这就好。”他说道。   
来人并没有回答他，径直走了过来。左耳后侧颈下一股湿热的气息看了上来，与此同时气息主人的双臂从后面环住了他。Charles奋力挣脱，但对方只是把他扣得更紧了。耳侧的气息和柔软的研磨让他一瞬间恍惚同时又分外清醒。   
“Erik！够了！” 身后的人停下了动作。接着放开他。 “别这样。”Charles下意识地回避Erik的目光，“我说过，我们还是——” “我没有同意。”曾经的男孩一字一顿、不带波澜地回答。 该死，这是迟来的叛逆期？ “抱歉，我接下来还有课。”Charles拎起整理好的电脑包，迅速闪开走出教室。 Charles决定暗示自己忘掉这个小小的意外。他向来从容不迫，也向来是主导气氛的那边。他绝不会承认自己被学生撩了。 还是他最喜欢的那一个。也是现在最让他头痛的那一个。   
但他的好学生看起来并不打算让老师顺利遗忘。课后答疑，办公室，讲座，校内活动。从Charles的角度来概括，大约是逮着机会就“提问”，逮着没人就上手。当然，只是触碰，拥抱。偶尔还有浅浅地吻。   
起初Charles还会挣扎反抗。到后来他开始转为不抵抗不合作。一边无奈地任人上手，一边继续讲着他的道理。他看着眼前的Erik，第一次发现当年的男孩真的长大了。 “你居然比我都高了……”Charles不经意间把内心的想法说了出来。 Erik愣了一下。 Charles赶忙补救。“这是不对的。” “没有不对。”   
……最后他们又在到底对不对的拉锯回合中收场。人类的本质，呵。

***  
新项目的申请顺利批了下来，大家一致认为又到了群聚放松的时刻。组里自己小聚了一下。适逢学院内部的学生组织又搞了次对全校开放大型活动，邀请了学院里的老师出席晚上的酒会。连续的放松忙碌紧凑习以为常的人稍有不适，但很快便全身心投入到这种调节中。  
Charles突然想起当他还是这里的学生时，每当实验取得阶段性突破，他们都会去酒吧狂欢。毕业后大家各奔东西，他和Hank最终又辗转回到母校任教。Scott倒是直接选择的留校。Charles想起那年Hank和Sean走着直线混唱的歌，不禁莞尔。他一反常态离开人群，找了个角落注视着空气里洋溢着的快乐，独自啜饮。   
夜风从窗户未关紧的缝隙中向他招手，他放下空酒杯，走进校园的夜色。 还是喝得猛了些。Charles的感官仿佛被放大了。这里的一草一木他都无比熟悉，现在却又熟悉又陌生，好像一个个隐藏在黑暗中盯着他不知何时就会袭来的影子。   
下一秒其中一个黑影就跳到Charles的面前。至少在他看来如此，他甚至还没弄清这团高高的黑影是从哪个方向冒出来的，就被缠住，在发出惊呼前就被堵住了嘴唇。 他当然知道这是谁。毕竟不会有第二个人敢这么做。至少到此刻为止都是这样。   
Erik Lehnsherr。他那该死的可憎的叛逆期延迟来到的学生。他曾经最喜欢最自豪的学生，他决定再也不要喜欢这个学生了。他不和学生恋爱。尤其不会和几乎能算是自己看着长大（虽然更长的时间里他并没有“看着”）的学生谈恋爱。

是啊，他并没有一直看着，所以在不知道的时间里，他的Erik长大了，长高了，长得比他还高。呸，不是他的。 他恶狠狠地如何跟这个学生彻底地一刀两断，恶狠狠地想着他再也不要非暴力不抵抗了，恶狠狠地咬上他那可恶的学生的嘴唇。 上帝啊。他最可爱的学生。 Erik惊喜着Charles终于回应了他。他的手叉进Charles的发梢，轻揉了几下，随即用力托住。 谁也不记得这个吻持续了多久。 总之，直到用鼻子呼吸的余力都没有。 “不做数。”两人终于分开后，Charles微微喘息道，“你知道的，这不做数。”说罢便想丢下Erik离开。   
“怎样才叫‘做数’呢。”背后的人冷冷发问。  
Charles顿了下，头也不回地答道，“找个和你差不多大的，女孩也好男孩也好。多和他/她相处，你慢慢就会了解。”  
对方也跟上他的脚步，显然没打算放弃，“你是不一样的。你是我遇到的最好的人。”  
“你不了解我，Erik。”  
“那从现在开始了解也可以。晚安，Charles。”落下这句话，Erik自行离去。

Charles倒有些惊讶，他原以为Erik还会再纠缠一阵，以为两人的辩论还会像往常一样继续几个回合。

第二天，Charles没有受到来自Erik Lehnsherr的“骚扰”。  
第三天也没有。包括Erik选的那门课，Erik照常来上课，但并没有任何过度的举动，课后也没有。Charles在这天回到办公室的时候，才注意到桌子上多出来一件金属焊制的小玩意儿，一艘小船。他想不到Erik之外的谁会做这个还送到他这里。  
第四天，一切正常。  
第五天，办公桌上冒出一根木筷子。仔细看还能发现筷子上面雕刻着图案，和一些可能是字的东西。Charles下意识地找放大镜，忽然又想到自己为什么要配合Erik。他才不在乎，他已经决定和Erik“划清界限”。  
之后每隔两三天，Charles的桌上总会多出件小巧的手工制品。Charles把它们一股脑塞到某格抽屉里。

直到一天晚上，又是在酒吧。他们再次碰见彼此。Charles一行进去时，刚好看到Erik和他的一帮朋友在酒吧另一头。对面显然有人认出他们几个是本校的老师，纷纷停下礼貌地向Charles他们打了声招呼。

双方原本各玩各的也就相安无事。不知哪边先开始上了头，接着就演变成比谁更能喝的局面。而不幸地是，Charles这边Hank和Scott已经开始有败下阵的迹象。  
最后由Charles喝下整整一啤酒柱，在众人的欢呼和惊叹中结束这场突发的拼酒闹剧。

两拨人三三两两摇摇晃晃离开酒吧。Charles注意到有学生把Hank和Scott架走，又给自己点了杯酒。  
一团人影走到他桌边，在他对面坐下。  
“Go fuck yourself！”他已经受够啦，“你为什么就不能放过我？”  
对面的人影没有回应，似乎就那么静静地坐着看着他。

“Erik，别再来烦我。关于这些……呃，我说得已经够多了。你为什么就不明白呢？”  
“Charles，别喝了。我送你回去。”Erik挽住他一只胳膊。  
Charles推开他，将杯中酒一饮而尽，“别过来！你为什么就不能像小时候那样？你就不能一直像小时候那样吗？不要再这样对我了……”

清醒过来已经是第二天，Charles从自己的床上坐起来，身上是穿好的睡衣。他起身环顾，除了脑袋还有些闹腾，并没有什么异样。昨晚外出的衣物被放在了洗衣篓里。  
看来是Erik送他回来的。他不太能记起自己后来都对着Erik说了什么做了什么，但从目前的情况看，他或者他们并没有做什么可能越界的事。

第二次了。已经是第二次被Erik撞到自己酒后的样子了。如果更久远的那通电话也算，那就是第三次。  
这有些糟糕。他无奈地叹息。

***  
Erik到了酒吧就在等着Charles出现。他已经摸清Charles以及和Charles关系不错的几位老师的活动习惯。今晚，生物学院的那几位老师一定会出现在这个酒吧。  
当然，这也是Erik来自机械工程学院的后援团给他的出谋划策之一。

“所以你喜欢的竟然是生物学院的Xavier教授？”Azazel惊呼。  
一旁的Emma则完全是一副看好戏的表情，“他早就喜欢他了不是么？”

Erik皱着眉头看向两位好友，或者准确一些，损友。  
“但他不止一次拒绝我了。”  
“所以你能分清楚，他是因为对你没兴趣拒绝你，还是仅仅因为他是你的老师这个身份拒绝你？” Emma分析道，“既然他没有彻底断绝往来，说明你还是有一线希望的。”

一线希望。

按照Emma和Azazel的计划，他们一帮人会负责搞定Charles以外的老师，给Erik创造一个机会。虽然Erik觉得自己多的是机会，但是Charles似乎真的不喜欢自己之前的种种行动。  
最终酒吧里的两拨人只剩下他和Charles。  
他刚走到Charles面前坐下，Charles就冲他喊了起来。直到Charles发泄够了，Erik才起身，扶着Charles走出酒吧。

“你之前都还好吗？”已经走出去一段路，半靠在Erik身上倚着他才能行走的Charles突然冒出一句。  
“嗯。”  
“你不能这样。我对你来说太老了。你——”  
“你不老。”

Charles发出银铃般地咯咯笑声，一只手抚上Erik的脸颊，“孩子，你应该懂得。我们不合适，也不应该在一起。你的家人……”  
“没有了。”  
“？”  
“母亲在我上中学的第三年就去世了。后来我和我叔叔住在一起。他并不在意我，只是迫于血缘上的关系维持我的基本生活。”

“Erik，我，我想我很抱歉。”Charles的手没有松开，他怔怔地看着Erik，试图从Erik的眼睛里读出些什么，但是他看不到。一定是夜深的缘故，他看不到。  
“那并没有什么。我依然很感激我的叔叔，等到大学毕业后，我会自己承担全部的生活费用，不再去麻烦他。”

轻轻地。如纱翼薄羽。  
那双唇轻轻地点了一下，便离开了。  
Charles吻了他。  
温柔的，包容的，Charles的气息。Charles就这么一直捧着他的脸，露出一个有些悲伤的笑容。  
Erik把Charles送回住处，稍微整理了一下。他关掉灯，在黑暗中看着床上的人很久很久。  
两步。  
最后他还是离开了Charles的家。

5.  
有人说，二十五岁后的每次体检就是等候宣判行刑。  
曾经觉得这种说法太过夸张的Charles今天终于体会到其中的含义。医生告知想要确定肿块性质还需要做进一步的精确检查。  
跑了两家医院，检查的结果基本一致。“大概率良性肿瘤，但比较大了建议尽快切除。”

约好手术时间。Charles整理好检查的报告单，去找学院里请假。  
Hank表示Charles住院时他可以过去照应，Charles却让他别告诉Raven，“这只是个小手术。”  
“你应该让Raven知道。她是你妹妹，你必须告诉她。”  
“她在留学，为了这事特地跑回来一趟没有必要。而且正常的话我最多一周就能出院。”Charles盯着Hank，等待他赞同自己。

Charles独自办理好入院手续，又进行了一系列的检查，医生告诉他手术安排在两天后。他给Hank发了消息，告诉他前两天都不用来。  
刚好有人办理出院，Charles决定申请这间单人病房。在他把物品整理好的下一秒，便打开电脑开始继续工作。病房环境很好，门关上后也屏蔽了外面走廊的大部分声响。

直到病房门被气冲冲地推开。  
“Charles！”是Raven。后面紧跟着Hank。  
他有些责备地看了眼Hank，后者则一副不赞同他的样子，显然和Raven站在同一阵营。

“你居然都不告诉我！”Raven几乎要拎起他的衣角，“出了这么大的事你居然还想瞒着我！！”  
“这不是什么大事，就是个小小的切除手术。”  
“那也是手术!”Raven一边喊着一边抱住了他，“你应该告诉我的，不然我只会更担心。”  
他拍拍Raven的后背，“我真的没事。医生也说了大概率是良性的。倒是你再这样抱着，我就真要窒息了……”  
“哦，对不起。”Raven赶紧松开他，“大概率就是说还不能肯定？”  
“要等到手术切除后做病理分析。不过医生看得病例很多所以他们的话还是比较准的，当然不可能告诉你百分百。”

Raven脸上露出一丝怀疑的神色。  
Charles试图抹除妹妹的不安，“你们还是先回去吧。后天才动手术，这两天我都没什么事，就跟休假一样。”  
“Hank，把我哥的电脑收起来带走。”Hank似乎早就准备好，直冲上前关掉Charles的电脑放进包里，拎着径直走出病房丢下句“我们明天还过来”。  
Charles表示抗议，然而Raven恶狠狠地瞪着他，“你必须好好休息，Charles。你生病了就应该好好休息，别再把病房也变成你的办公室或者实验室。”  
“好吧。我休息就是。”他笔直地躺倒在病床上。  
“听话，Charles。”嗯，他听话。Charles不知不觉陷入梦乡。

第二天清早他被一阵敲门声惊醒，摸出手机看了眼才五点半。是护士来给他抽血。  
Charles想要坐起来，护士则让他躺着就行。  
小玻璃管一管接一管，左臂针头扎进的地方有着一种滋滋的微痛感。不知换了几管后，护士终于用棉球压住针口拔针。  
起初他还继续压着棉球，不多会儿就又昏昏沉沉地睡着了。

等再次醒来穿好衣服，Charles开始觉得无聊。早知会被没收电脑，带几本书来也是好的。他摆弄一会儿手机，想着反正今天除了下午要去做个定位也没有别的检查了，便换上鞋准备出去走一圈。  
打开病房门向外走的瞬间他直接撞上来人，门口站着显然正准备敲门进来的Erik。

“Erik，你怎么——”  
“昨天是别的老师代你的课，我去问了才知道你住院了。”Erik有些不满地看着他。  
“你不用来的。都不用来。不是什么严重的问题，我一星期就能出院了。”  
“那也是在你身上切一刀！别说得那么轻描淡写!”Erik向他低吼。

Charles一时语塞，但很快反应过来，“你们都过度紧张了。何况今天还没手术呢，我出去散散步逛一圈。”  
“我跟着你。”  
“我还没有到丧失自理能力的程度好吗？散个步有必要吗？”Charles又好气又好笑，“你应该回去上课。”  
“我今天下午才有两节课，明后我请假了。现在我跟你去散步，安全起见。”说着Erik往房间里走了几步，把手里提着的东西放在桌上，复又走了出来表示奉陪到底。

整个散步过程中他们谁也没说话，就这么一前一后走着。谁也没再提手术，也没提之前那晚的事。他们回到病房，Charles坐在床边，Erik则坐在一旁的椅子上。好像他们突然就失去了说话能力，突然就只会这么一会儿瞪着对方一会儿视线游离。  
“我去把吃的热一下。”Erik站起身。  
“什么？”  
“我给你做了些吃的。总好过医院的病号饭。”单人病房里有冰箱也有微波炉，这很好。

Charles盯着饭盒里看上去精致诱人的饭菜，发起了呆。  
“你这是要我喂你吃吗？”Erik眯起眼睛看着他。  
“我自己来。谢谢你，Erik。” Charles突然醒过神来，“你呢？”  
“我一会儿回去再吃。”  
“那太晚了，你也一起吃一点吧。还有很多。”Charles说着低下头，手里的小勺子来回轻轻拨动着饭菜。  
“你先吃。”Erik一字一顿道。

Charles感到头皮一阵发麻。菜是绝顶地好吃，但在别人的注视下进食，总让他觉得别扭。  
Erik收拾好饭盒，嘱咐他好好休息并表示晚上还会带吃的来便回学校了。犹如家长在叮嘱生病住院的孩子。

Charles在病房里来回渡步了一阵，洗了把澡便去门诊那边做手术定位了。排队等候间还和其他来检查的病友聊了会儿。大约这是他得知自己有个良性肿瘤后真正可以面对和放松一些的时刻。还有那么多人和他一样，还有那么多人更加不幸和痛苦。这确实没什么，只是切除。  
医生嘱咐做完定位后就不能再运动出汗，晚上十点后也不要再吃东西，十二点后别再喝水。Charles便又回到百无聊赖的状态。

天色渐渐暗下来，残留的夕阳余晖把房间墙壁染成暗金色。窗外时不时传来汽车发动和人流过往的声音，Charles渐渐沉浸在医院这多少泛着冷清、而又夹杂着小小的暖的空气里。  
直到Erik再次回到病房将他唤醒。  
他有些茫然，在想今天是礼拜几是早晨还是傍晚，他是不是要迟到了。他抓住眼前的手仿佛那能让他更准确地分辨时间，那只手看上去很可靠。

接着他就彻底醒了。  
然而还没等他或是Erik开口说些什么，病房的门再一次打开。

“Charles！我们来了，给你带了晚饭还带了些水果——”Raven的声音突然停住。显然，面前躺在病床上的哥哥正睡眼惺忪地握着床前深情注视他的男人的手，这幅画面可需要些消化时间。Hank，Scott，甚至是在别的公司工作的Alex和Sean也来了，一时间空气凝固。

Charles讪讪地松开手。  
“哦，你们都来啦。”Charles努力让自己的语气听上去正常些，“这是Erik，他——”  
“卧槽！”Sean突然大吼一声把大家吓了一跳，“Erik？”  
几张脸通通转向Sean。Erik露出一丝怀疑的神色，显然他并不认识Sean。

“你就是Erik？那个Erik Lehnsherr？”  
Erik点头，不知道面前这人到底想说什么。倒是Charles好像反应过来些什么，但他已经来不及阻止Sean接着说下去。

“终于见到你本人了哈哈哈。你就是Charles的那个宝贝啊！”  
Erik转向Charles。其他人也转向Charles。

“这是你的男友吗，Charles？”Raven问道。  
“不。”Charles近乎咬牙切齿，脑海里已经演练了数种回答然而哪种都不好于是他决定如实说，“Erik是我的学生。以前的……学生。现在……”后半句话声音越来越小，小到几乎听不见。

Raven仰天，“哦天哪！你居然对你的学生下手！”  
“你们别想歪了，Erik只是来看望我。你们这样会让他为难——”  
“Charles，先把晚饭吃了吧。”Erik拿出食盒，一副并不打算澄清的样子。

“所以你们什么时候开始的？”探病变成了八卦。  
“我说了我们没有——”“好些年了不是吗？每次Charles在实验室里拿起手机基本都是在回他的宝贝小朋友的信息。”Sean明显在火上浇油，Charles简直想把这位老友扔到病区走廊上让他跳桑巴舞，如果他有这种能力的话。

“等Charles出院我还会找你们细细盘问的。”Raven走前留下此话。Hank则有些同情地看了看Charles，Sean则向他竖起大拇指虽然Charles恨不得上去拧断他的大拇指。

Erik收拾好食盒，又看向Charles。  
“不早了，你也该回去了。”Charles视线歪向窗外。  
“我只是想知道，我什么时候成了你的宝贝？”波澜不惊，甚至带有一丝调戏的成分。  
“滚出去！Erik！滚！”  
“早点睡，明早我会过来。”  
“别来了！”

第二天一早Charles就醒了，他按照前一天医生和护士的嘱咐换好病号服。等到例行的体温和血压都测量完毕，Raven和Hank也过来了。  
护士来给他打针，示意他跟着从手术室过来的护工走。Raven和Hank一路跟着。等走到电梯口，他发现电梯里已经放好了床。他按照指示躺了上去。等到了手术室的楼层，医护人员示意家属在电梯口这里等候即可。  
一直压抑的紧张感又回来了一些，Raven和Hank都微笑着表示等他出来。他也冲他们笑了笑。

接着他看见了站在另一边的Erik。他想说些什么的，可是时间太短，只是对视了一眼他已经被推往等候室。  
医生核对完信息后没多久，就有人来推他进手术室。护士给他挂上水，麻醉医师告诉他现在开始麻醉。  
Charles便陷入黑暗。

接着他听见有人叫他的名字。“Charles Xavier！醒一醒！”  
他想睁开双眼，但眼皮怎么也抬不起来。旁边似乎有人在扶着他，仍然在喊他的名字。  
他竭尽全力，连呼吸都近乎被剥夺。

终于睁开眼，身旁是医生和护士，笑着告诉他手术已经结束。他又被推到等候室观察了一阵，一切数据正常。他被告知病理报告已出，确认是良性。与此同时一直等候的亲属也得知了这一消息。

他再次见到惦记着他、也是他所惦记着的人们。只是他还是想睡过去，喉咙里也火辣辣的几乎说不出话。  
回到病房，负责的医生表示目前一切正常，但还需要继续吸氧和维持心率血压监测。并特别叮嘱术后两小时内不要睡觉。晚间才可以喂一些水。

Raven和Hank在一旁轮流和他说话。Erik则一直坐在另一边看着他。  
可他还是想睡，他甚至不记得前一秒在和他们说些什么。  
“Charles！”Erik突然惊呼，Charles也被他吓了一跳，“别睡。”Erik紧绷的眉头终于送下来一些。  
“嗯，我没睡。我不睡。”Charles用近乎气声的声音嘶哑道。

到了晚间，Charles的精神逐渐好了些。他反复向三人表示不需要陪护他感觉很好，当即遭到强烈反对。  
Raven表示她留下来，Charles回道女孩子不方便。同时警告Hank明天还有课程，包括他病假期间Hank要帮他代的那部分。他刚想让Erik回去明天上课，直接被“跟你说过我请了两天假”堵了回来。

“好吧。你可以留下来照顾Charles，鉴于他重色轻妹。”Raven让步了，“不过别忘了等他出院后我还要听你详细地说一说是怎么我哥哥在一起的。”  
“乐意之至。”Erik丝毫没有畏惧地回应。

等Raven和Hank走远，Charles才意识到有什么不对。  
“我什么时候和你在一起了？”  
Erik故作无辜地摇头，“昨天？我算见过你的亲友通过第一关了吗？”

Charles从未见过如此厚颜无耻之人。他把头歪向Erik的另一边不看他，突然又坐起身。  
“你干什么！？”Erik赶忙扶住他。  
“刷牙洗脸。”Charles冷冷道。  
“不许刷！”Erik一副生气地模样。  
“刷个牙怎么了，又没说不能刷牙。”  
“就是不许刷！今天你的牙龈会很脆弱很容易出血。而且你也没吃什么东西。”  
“歪理。又不是所有手术都一样。”

Erik带上一点力气将Charles按回床上，“我去打点水给你漱口洗脸。明天再刷牙。”  
他由着Erik帮他漱口和洗脸，之后又躺了下去。不知是不是他整个下午和晚上几乎都一直在说话的缘故，Charles终于再次感到困意。  
他哼哼了几声，就睡着了。

睁开眼，依然是黑夜，只有门缝里透出的走廊上的灯光。Charles扭扭头，看见Erik靠在旁边的沙发上。  
Charles再一次睡去又再一次醒来，挣扎着摸到自己的手机，凌晨一点。看来他没有睡多久。Erik还靠在沙发上。  
这段时间压在心里的情绪终于彻底散去。现在Charles感到可以真正地休息一阵了。他闭上眼，自己都没意识到地微笑着睡去。

随后几天他们默契地没再提及旁的，Erik除去上课之外的时间几乎都用来照顾Charles，而Charles也似乎默许并默默接受着Erik的照料。当然，出院前后那段时间，关于Charles和他的宝贝的话题一直是Charles的亲友团讨论、或者“审问”的焦点。Charles一副大义凛然的样子任凭追问不再多说。

Erik则在某一天单独拉开Raven，不知说了些什么。  
但“审问”从此告一段落。Raven在确认Charles确确实实很好地恢复后，终于放下心来返回大洋彼岸的学校。

“你没必要对我这么好。”一天午后，Charles靠在办公桌后的转椅上，望着窗外明媚阳光投射下的斑驳树影，“快期末了，你再不多花点心思在课业上……”  
“你需要我上交成绩单吗？”  
“那倒不必。我只是在警告你，你的专业课我不清楚，但我的这门课我不会看在你照顾我的份上——”  
“对我有点信心，好么？”Erik伸手去摸Charles的头发，却被躲开了。

不好。一点都不好。他不想在自己心里存上奇怪的幻想。虽然他的心早在不知什么时候埋下了奇异的种子，早已发芽，茎蔓蜿蜒。  
“还是两步。”  
“什么？”Charles有些疑惑地看向嘟嚷了句什么的Erik。  
“没什么。”

6.  
周五下午Charles处理完事务从学校离开，最近几天他的周围有些奇怪。Hank他们似乎在瞒着他进行着什么。Charles停好车往正门走着，发现天空已开始飘雪。蓦地想到Erik，不知Erik今天在做些什么。Erik今天破天荒地没有出现。或许在复习功课？又或许和他的朋友们一起庆祝周末狂欢？

Charles有些小小的失落，但他立刻告诉自己这只是因为此前他们相处的时间太多导致的不习惯。他已经为这个学生违背和破坏了太多自己定下的原则。

一次是巧合两次是意外三次是不正常。没错，他们以不正常的方式相处太久了！Charles努力地想，仿佛这样就能想出某种打破当前状态的方案。  
接着他看见了背着包蹲在自家门口显然等了好一阵子的Erik。  
Charles感到一阵乏力，怀疑自己是不是练就了某种想到谁谁就会出现在他面前的能力。

“Xavier教授，关于你布置的论文，我有些想和你的讨论的——”这倒是意料之外的说辞。  
“听着Erik，如果是学术上的问题，你应该在学校里或者发邮件问我。”他不能再破坏自己的原则。  
“我想和Xavier教授讨论后，再给Charles过生日。所以就直接来这了。”Erik盯得Charles有些想逃跑，并且仿佛预知了Charles的念头一样，Erik猛地上前攫住他。

“生日快乐，Charles。”话音未落便堵上那两瓣艳丽的红色。Erik先是捧着Charles的脸，接着一只手抚到脑后，沿着脊背缓缓向下。  
Charles挣扎着抽出双手，奋力地抵着Erik的肩试图推开他。察觉到他的抗拒，Erik扣得更紧了些，并顺势把他压在门上。

壁垒早已撬开，舌尖的纠缠，不尽的吐息。Charles抗拒的力道渐渐松了下来。意识在游走，他树立的一道道“原则”在坍塌。早就开始坍塌。他索性闭上眼不再去想，两手也渐渐从Erik肩上滑落，缓缓向腰背环过去。

空气格外安静，又因他们而充满情欲的喧嚣。四周只有不断飘落的雪花，静静地注视。  
他们终于分开，Charles瞪着微微泛红的眼睛，“我记得你说要先讨论问题。”  
“也许我们可以调换一下顺序，老师？Professor？”  
Charles左手摸出钥匙开门，右手依然勾着Erik。门一打开Erik一个转身便把Charles压在墙边，并顺手带上门。

继续。  
不要停下来。  
不要再想。

一分钟后Charles觉得有什么不对。有什么——非常不对。  
接着Erik停了下来，显然他也发现了异样。或者说，某种声响。

他们双双扭过头，这才看清客厅里呆呆站着的几个人影。是Charles的那几位老友，还有Raven。未等他们两个解释，这帮人已经开始发出口哨声，啧啧声，清嗓子声，似乎还有谁说了句“果然是这样”。  
客厅的墙上挂着“Happy birthday, Charles”的剪纸和彩带，桌上还堆放着看起来像是礼物的几只盒子以及一只蛋糕。  
下午余下的时间和整个晚饭都在诡异的气氛中度过。最后众人一脸“不打扰你们”的表情和向他们道别。

“你什么时候收买了Raven？”Charles一边收拾一边问道。  
Erik帮着他整理桌子，“我没收买她。”  
“我对此表示极度怀疑。她怎么突然就对你亮起绿灯。”  
“我和她说过我是怎么打算的。”Erik停下来转身面对着Charles，“关于你和我。所以你还要继续，是吗？”  
“继续给你讲道理？那是自然，我不会就这么——”  
“我是说继续下午的。”

说着Erik把Charles压到沙发上。  
不想Charles骤然迸发力气反身放倒Erik压住他的腿脚，两人保持着这个姿势摔在地板上，Charles居高临下地瞪着Erik。  
他又要开始说教了。惊讶的瞬间Erik的脑海里认命般地闪过这个念头。

可是Charles吻了他。第二次主动吻了他。不像几个月前的那晚轻柔到难以捕捉，而是要绞尽两人之间的空气一般，令人头晕目眩。

“你想清楚了吗？”Charles用双手紧紧扼住Erik，眼神里是从未见过的凛冽。  
“想清楚什么？”Erik在那汪天蓝色里寻找答案。  
手上的力道收紧了，“你说呢？”  
“只有一步了。”Erik抽了口气，在Charles疑惑的刹那重新取回主动权。

他解开Charles的衬衫扣，一边继续向下游走，在柔软白净的肌肤上留下印迹，不时又稍稍抬起身欣赏自己的杰作。触碰到几个月前手术留下的那一小道已经变浅的疤痕时，Erik小心翼翼地舔舐。

Charles的手一直环在Erik的腰后，绷得紧紧的。直到Erik察觉过来。“Charles，你在紧张吗？”他把Charles抱坐起来，轻轻拍抚着已经裸露在外的后背，在耳后细碎地点缀。  
“闭嘴，Erik。我比你熟练多了。”  
“可你明明紧绷着——”  
“那是因为你毁了我原本的性生活。”Charles一脸凶狠地瞪着他。

两人一路纠缠扭打着到了卧室，Erik把Charles半抱半扔到床上一边吼着，“不许你再和别人在一起！”   
紧接着Charles隔着布料突然被握住，他倒吸一口冷气，仍旧维持着镇定，“少命令我。倒是你——”   
“我一直想着你练习的！”

听到这话Charles简直想捂起脸，不对，他为什么要捂脸。他豁出去了。伸手拉开对方的拉链，用手指勾了一下早就硬起来的器官。Erik也倒吸一口气，接着一股脑拽下Charles身上剩余的衣裤，反复摩挲着Charles的大腿内测，再到根部。不再给身下的人任何机会，他低头含住Charles的阴茎。

Charles差点叫出声，他竭力隐忍，一只手遮住脸，似乎如此便能彻底抵御诱惑。下方的人不断挑动着舌尖顶弄，一会儿顺着一侧擦过，一会儿又将柱体整根吞下，同时一只手不断摩擦套弄着囊袋部分，如此往复。

意识在褪去，但Charles又觉得自己能无比清晰感知到窗外的一切。透过室内升起的层层热烈，他的意识从这团令人头昏脑胀的气息中探出窗外，在白雪与半冻结的空气中飞舞。终于那些和他意识一同飞舞的雪花开始汇聚，凝成越来越大片的纯白，纯白到刺眼。

他在Erik的嘴里射了出来。接着下体温热的包围消失了，Erik再次吻住了他。口腔里彼此的唾液混合着Charles自己的味道交错翻滚，将他那好不容易回来的意识又一次搅乱。他想说些什么，却只能发出近似呜咽的声音。

当他们再一次分开，Charles略带沙哑地喃喃，“床头柜。”Erik明白了他的意思，伸手抹向床头柜的抽屉，打开拿出里面的润滑剂。Erik倒在手上一些，小心翼翼地开始探向Charles的穴口。那里已经有些湿润，Erik先在周围慢慢试探，接着伸进一根手指。仿佛回应他的侵入，Charles的身体颤抖了一下。他的手指在Charles湿热的内壁里戳戳点点探索着，Charles深呼吸着放松自己的身体。刚刚可以适应的时候Erik又加进一根手指，这令Charles一时没有稳住呻吟出声。灵活游动的手指留下酥酥麻麻的触感，Erik看着Charles白皙的皮肤上渐渐泛起红晕，那汪清澈的天蓝也随着Charles身体的颤动颤抖着模糊。他又加进一根手指。

“Erik！”Charles再也不想克制，“进来。”Erik分开Charles的双腿压向两侧，径直顶了进去。甬道突然被撑开，Charles不禁大口喘气。  
“痛吗？”Erik注意到Charles皱起的眉头。  
Charles有些僵硬地道，“没事。”  
“我——”  
“你大可不必，这点程度才不会让我——”

“是你说的。”Erik摁住Charles地脚踝将他打开地双腿举起，接着从甬道里抽出。再缓缓地顶入，一直到底。再抽出。顶入。抽出。再顶入。再抽出。Charles的声音开始破碎，他伸出一只手试图捉住Erik的根部，却被Erik将他的手摁向一边。随后Erik开始加速，向Charles的身体里不停地冲刺，房间里弥漫着重重地呼吸声，和交合出发出的一声声回响。  
脑海中汇聚的白光越来越多，接着又变成一片冒着金色四角星的黑暗。Erik退出来摩拭着Charles的穴口外围，留下一片斑驳的白色。

但Charles还没抓住喘息的缝隙，Erik就把他翻了过来。Charles的脸埋在枕头里，他乏力地侧向一边，盯着窗边。虽然窗帘已被拉上，但他不自觉地出神地望着仿佛可以直接透视窗外的雪。

Erik从后面进入了Charles。他一下接一下地贯穿着，一遍遍地唤着Charles的名字，似乎要用尽全部的力量深入Charles。Charles的声音已化为哭喊，他喊着Erik的名字。他要他，他一直都想要他。下身一阵抽搐，他被Erik顶到射了出来。在他射精的同时，肠壁连带着收缩将Erik包围得更紧。Erik抚摸和亲吻着Charles后背白嫩的肌肤，保持着整根没入的状态开始画圈。Charles的哭喊也越来越尖锐，原本抵在枕边的手臂也早已支撑不住瘫倒下来。Erik释放在了他的体内。

Charles朦胧地想着就要结束了，下意识地向床头爬去。Erik一把将Charles拽了回来让他再次面对着自己，再次将自己的欲望送入已经泛着靡靡红色的入口。Erik俯下身近近地、贪婪地注视着那张漂亮的脸此刻被情欲渗透染上诱人的潮红。他时而不紧不慢，时而倾力抽送。Charles的眼里流出泪水，开始喊着要Erik停下。Erik停在最深处，舔去Charles的泪水。

“你喜欢吗，Charles？”  
蓝眼睛还在晃动，没有回应。接着闭上。Erik再次轻轻呼唤，吻了吻Charles的眼皮。  
Charles睁开双眼，看着Erik眼中的自己。

“You feel I feel.”  
棱角分明的脸泛起罕有的温柔，他们再一次接吻。但这一次Erik先分开，Charles有些困惑地看着他，接着自嘲般地笑了。  
他们之间果然还是不正常的。Charles注视着Erik灰绿色的眼睛，竖起的屏障已经全部碎裂。遥远年代的相遇，此后的分离与思念，一切都被以名为距离的枷锁封存。  
Erik憧憬着他，而他对Erik的喜爱，又是从哪一步开始变质。他心里那颗异样的种子，或许早就种下。在他自己都不知道的时刻。

“We want the same thing.”Erik又开始了挺动。Charles却突然收紧，“我自己来。”他挺起身挪动，Erik的阴茎从他穴口里滑出来时发出啵地一声。Charles把Erik推向自己原本的位置，一手贴在Erik胸前，一手撑着床单。对准身体，一口气坐下去。身体早已被彻底打开，但Charles还是感到有些碎裂，如同坠落一般。他晃动着腰肢，Erik也坐起身，他们维持着抱坐的姿势，开始又一轮激烈的交合。

还不够。Erik按紧Charles的腰猛烈地抽动。他要他的全部。他要Charles只属于他一个人。而他也一样，只属于Charles。

Charles像做了一个甜甜的梦，却又丝毫不记得内容。他有些不舍地睁开眼，觉得鼻头有些冷。冬天总是这样。他自顾自地摇了摇头，向旁边的热源又钻了些。  
下一秒他从床上跳了起来，在弄醒旁边人的同时他又感到眼前一黑。Erik第一时间握住Charles的手腕撑着不让他摔倒在地上。  
“我我我？你？你你！？”

Erik淡定地看着Charles，显然已经准备接受新一轮的“说教”，但他首先还是要表明一下。“你是我的，Charles。”  
“你是我的学生，Erik。”  
靠。Erik简直想骂出声，这怎么又转回去了。他扑向Charles强行把他重新塞进被窝，发狠地抱紧。

“所以你该给我看看你的论文了。你可以把你的问题一并提出来。”怀里的人继续叨着。  
Erik难以置信地看着他的老师，此刻也是他的恋人（虽然对方根本没有承认），他的Charles。“你认真的？”   
“认真的。”蓝眼睛对着绿眼睛。  
绿眼睛也看着蓝眼睛。  
久久地。  
终于得到想要的答案。  
他们还有那么多的时间。那么多个午后一同倚着看书和讨论，那么多个夜晚一起畅谈着相拥而眠，那么多个清晨一起迎接第一缕阳光。

***  
几年后的一个下午，摆弄院子里花草的Charles突然想起什么似的叫住Erik，“‘只有一步了’是什么意思？”  
Erik被他问得一时有些摸不着头脑。  
“就是那年你们给我过生日。我们第一次——”  
“哦，那时候啊。”Erik笑了起来，“就是‘一步’的意思。”  
没有得到标准答案的Charles略带不满地嘟嚷，“那现在是两步喽？”他定定地站在离Erik两步远的地方。  
“不是这么算的。”Erik看着他怎么也看不腻的人，遥远的记忆就像温暖的清泉，一点点流过他的心房。他想着自己最终还是幸运的。  
“那是怎么——”Charles还想探究却被Erik堵住了嘴，但他还挣扎着表示一定要弄个明白。

再也不会有那样隔开他们的距离了。

Fin.


End file.
